Comedy Comics Vol 1 11
* Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle2 = Introducing Wheezy... and his pal Private Breezy! | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Reney | Inker2_1 = Reney | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle3 = Inky Dinky | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Sol Brodsky | Inker3_1 = Sol Brodsky | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Races and Species: * | StoryTitle4 = In Hollywood | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Chuck A. Winter | Inker4_1 = Chuck A. Winter | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Mr. Martin (Maisie's father) * Mrs. Martin (Maisie's mother) * Snooks * Jerry * * Other Characters: * Mr. Barlow * Greta Garbo Races and Species: * Locations: * | StoryTitle5 = The Vagabond | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Ed Winiarski | Inker5_1 = George Klein | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * | StoryTitle6 = The Spider Strikes | Writer6_1 = Harry Douglas | Penciler6_1 = Harry Douglas | Inker6_1 = Harry Douglas | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * | StoryTitle7 = The Smiling Shrimp | Writer7_1 = | Penciler7_1 = | Inker7_1 = | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = Typeset | Editor7_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = | StoryTitle8 = Percy | Writer8_1 = | Penciler8_1 = Mike Sekowsky | Inker8_1 = George Klein | Colourist8_1 = | Letterer8_1 = | Editor8_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Races and Species: * | StoryTitle9 = Spycatcher | Writer9_1 = | Penciler9_1 = Charles Nicholas | Inker9_1 = Charles Nicholas | Colourist9_1 = | Letterer9_1 = | Editor9_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis9 = | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Races and Species: * | StoryTitle10 = Casey McKann | Writer10_1 = | Penciler10_1 = Louis Ferstadt | Inker10_1 = Louis Ferstadt | Colourist10_1 = | Letterer10_1 = | Editor10_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis10 = | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Races and Species: * | StoryTitle11 = Trinket | Writer11_1 = | Penciler11_1 = Clive Yeadon | Inker11_1 = Clive Yeadon | Colourist11_1 = | Letterer11_1 = | Editor11_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis11 = | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Races and Species: * | StoryTitle12 = The Cult of the Black Widow Spiders | Writer12_1 = | Penciler12_1 = Red Holmdale | Inker12_1 = Red Holmdale | Colourist12_1 = | Letterer12_1 = | Editor12_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis12 = | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Sandra's uncle Other Characters: * Sandra * Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle13 = Introducting Maymee | Writer13_1 = | Penciler13_1 = Chic Stone | Inker13_1 = Al Gabriele | Colourist13_1 = | Letterer13_1 = | Editor13_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis13 = | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Races and Species: * | StoryTitle14 = Ye Good Old Daze | Writer14_1 = | Penciler14_1 = Alan Mandel | Inker14_1 = Dan Barry | Colourist14_1 = | Letterer14_1 = | Editor14_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis14 = | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * * * * Races and Species: * | Notes = * Otto Bragg and Snippy ** After this issue, the Otto Bragg and Snippy feature moves to ''Joker Comics'', starting with #7. ** Otto Bragg, introduced in this issue, is not to be confused with Otto from Educatin' Otto, introduced in the last issue. * Wheezy ** Despite the fact that the Wheezy story is titled "Introducing Wheezy...", Wheezy was actually introduced last issue. ** This is the final golden age appearance of Wheezy. * Inky Dinky ** After this issue, the Inky Dinky feature moves to ''Mystic Comics'', starting with #10. * The Vagabond ** The Vagabond feature had been appearing in ''Young Allies'' and now moves here for its final golden age installment. ** The villain The Creeper introduced here will move over to the Homer feature in ''Krazy Komics'' after this, where he will become so popular that the feature will be renamed The Creeper and Homer. * Stuporman ** The Stuporman feature had been appearing in ''Joker Comics'' and now moves here for its final golden age installment. * Percy ** The cover of this issue is a blown-up panel from the Percy story. * Casey McKann ** This is the final golden age appearance of Casey McKann, a feature that appeared in various Timely titles. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}